Spa day with Darren
by The Vampire Avatar
Summary: Darren is turned into Ginny so he could protect Harry when they go out, and Harkat is changed into Darren, but when Harry's aunt has some other ideas, Darren is forced to go to the spa. There, he truly learns what it means to go to the spa, or in his own opinion, hell itself. Read to find out what happens to poor Darren! One-shot!


**Hi guys! This fic was co-written between Rebarbative and The Vampire Avatar. It's a one shot, but we hope y'all like it :D**

**We don't own the Darren Shan Saga, or the Harry Potter series. **

Spa Day with Darren

Darren was not happy. If anything, he was furious. He, Mr. Crepsley, Vancha, Harkat, and Arrow had to go on a mission to protect Harry Potter for a week or so –just until the others came to get him. It was an act between vampire clan and the wizard clan support peace between the two groups. And hopefully it would be the movement that the two sides needed to join up and become allies. The reason Darren was mad? He had to stay with Harry the entire time, and the only way to do that was to become Ginny; Harry's crush. HIS. CRUSH. All he had to do was drink a potion and he would turn into her. Meaning, he had to become a girl. The other reason was so Harkat could take some of the potion and become Darren for a while.

So all in all, Darren was not happy. He pouted the whole way to Little Whinging, where the group of vampires were meeting some members from a group dubbed as the 'Order of the Phoenix.' They were riding in a car that was provided by the Ministry of Magic. At first, Darren doubted that all five of them, plus the two Ministry workers, would fit into the small car. But somehow they all managed to fit comfortably. Darren tried not to show any interest as they approached number four, Privet Drive, but he occasionally snuck glances out the window, where he saw clean cut lawns and pristine houses. Eventually they pulled up to a house, which looked much like the other ones; a clean cut lawn, gleaming car, and seemingly uninhabited.

They all got out of the car and walked up to the house, but the Ministry wizards made them come back. The two ministry wizards raised their wands and muttered a few words. A gust of wind blew right where the house was, and an audible _rip_ sounded. The two wizards acted as if nothing strange had happened and walked into the house without knocking. Darren was the first one to get over the strange event and walked into the house. He was surprised when ten minutes pasted and none of the others came in. He walked over to the still open door and told the vampires and little person that if they didn't come in, none of them would get to go with the Order –and that they would miss out on seeing him as a girl for a few hours. They snapped out of whatever was keeping them outside immediately and trampled over each other to reach the door, just to get said door slammed in their faces.

Groans could be heard from the other side of the door as the three vampires and little person picked themselves off the ground. Darren laughed and ran into the living room –where the wizards were gathered– before the four had a chance to retaliate. Several people were in the living room. One was a large man with a thick neck. A horsey woman sat at his side, and was running her bony fingers through wispy blond hair. On a recliner sat a boy, whose thick neck and blonde hair showed that he was the offspring of the couple on the couch. Four new wizards stood to one side of the room, looking distrustfully at the two Ministry wizards, who were standing near the other wall. All looked up when Darren ran into the room. His dramatic entrance and strange appearance seemed to startle the large boy, who promptly fell out of his chair.

The boy started to squeal in terror and scooted away from the half vampire, getting as far away from him as he could. The mother looked very wary and produced wide eyes. She whimpered once or twice, but after that, she put on a brave face.

The father on the other hand was completely the opposite. He immediately went red and ran over to Darren. He grabbed Darren's collar and picked him up. Darren was lifted about a foot of the ground, before was slammed roughly into the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" The man boomed. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THE WIZARDS! BUT WITH YOU –I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN HAVE A VAMPIRE IN MY HOUSE!"

He shook Darren and was about to punch him, when a dart of red intercepted and grabbed his fist. Mr. Crepsley looked like he could, and would, kill the man right there. He locked eyes with the man and pushed him back. Darren fell in a heap to the ground.

An, "Ummph!" came out of Darren's mouth when hit the floor roughly.

"It would not be wise to attack the people who wish to help you," Mr. Crepsley said in a calm voice, which juxtaposed with his angry expression.

"THIS IS _MY_ HOUSE," the man screamed angrily. "_I _SHOULD BE ABLE TO DECIDE WHO THE BLOODY HELL–"

"Now Vernon," said the horsey woman shakily. "Let's not be rash. We don't want to upset the wrong _kind _of people now, do we?"

Vernon's face paled, going from puce to a ghostly white in record time. He tried to regain some of his dignity and dusted off the fist that Mr. Crepsley had grabbed on his suit pants.

"I suppose you're right Petunia," he mumbled and returned to the couch, muttering swear words under his breath.

Mr. Crepsley offered Darren a hand, which he accepted gratefully.

"Thanks," he mumbled to his mentor, shortly followed by an, "Ouch!" when Mr. Crepsley smacked him in the back of his head. "What was that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for slamming a door in my face," he replied, rubbing the growing bump on his forehead.

Darren rolled his eyes and tried to pay attention to the adults, who had started talking about what they were going to do, and how long the arrangements would last. But sooner rather than later he got bored and wondered off. When he thought no one would notice his absence, he left the room went upstairs to find something to do. There was one door where he could hear (if he listened close enough) a small animal's heartbeat pounding behind it. He tried to get the door opened, but it was locked.

He tried to open in forcefully, but he didn't want anybody to hear so he sighed and turned to go back downstairs.

"That room is mine, what did you want?" Harry asked in a curious voice, causing Darren to jump in surprise.

"I –I wanted to check out the animal in there." Darren stammered.

Harry smiled and nodded his understanding. He got out a key and unlocked the door and let Darren in.

Darren gasped and then whispered, "Charna's guts" under his breath.

Sitting in a cage on a small table was a brilliant white, snowy owl. The owl blinked benignly at Darren.

"That's Hedwig," Harry said from behind him. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Definitely!" he said immediately

Harry flipped the latch on the cage and let the owl out. She flew onto Harry's outstretched arm and let out a small hoot. Harry smiled and held out a finger, which she nipped gently.

"Here," he said, gesturing the arm with Hedwig on it to Darren. "Hold out your ar-"

Before he finished his statement, Hedwig screeched angrily and dived off Harry's arm, heading towards Darren's face. Darren brought his arms up defensively, which were attacked mercilessly by the raging owl. Her sharp talons and beak tore through the material of his shirt and the skin beneath it.

"BY THE BLACK BLOOD OF HANNON OAN!" Darren screamed "CALL YOUR BLOODY BIRD OFF!"

"HEDWIG!" Harry screamed, attempting to stop his birds' vicious attacks to Darren's forearms. "HED-WIG!"

The owl quit attacking Darren and flew back to Harry's shoulder. She hooted innocently at Harry's angry expression.

* * *

"Darren, I am so sorry!" Harry apologized as he put some water on the big scrape located on Darren's arm. He had a lot of those, but this particular scratch was the biggest and it stung the most.

The two were in the bathroom, trying to stop the bleeding and fast because if they didn't, the vampires would find out and get mad...or worse, find it funny and make fun. They tried to get it to stop bleeding, but if it got any worse, they would have to get help for it.

"I would use magic on it, but I'm not allowed to. I'm really sorry." Harry apologized again.

"It's fine, Harry. You didn't order her to attack me...did you?" Darren smiled at his small joke.

"Still, I don't know what got into her!" Harry said as he dabbed the wound with some cloth.

"Well," Darren said thoughtfully. "There are some animals that love vampires, and others that hate us. I guess owls fall into the category of animals that hate vampires."

"So you're really a vampire?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Well, only half, but yeah," Darren replied.

"So," Harry said nervously. "Do you drink blood?"

"Yeah," Darren replied. "But we don't kill people."

"That's good," Harry said with a relived tone in his voice.

"Hey look!" Darren said happily. "I think the bleeding stopped."

The bleeding had stopped, much to Harry's disbelief –a wound that bad should have bled for _ages_. But instead of commenting on Darren's strange healing abilities, Harry spent the next few minutes wrapping up Darren's arm, in case the wound began bleeding again.

"That's better," Darren said with a relived sigh. "I thought it would never stop bleeding. Let's go back downstairs to see what the others are up to."

* * *

They came downstairs to see that the wizards and vampires were _still _discussing the same topic. The three vampires looked up when they heard Harry and Darren's footsteps.

"What was going on up there?" Vancha asked. "It sounded like a herd of elephants were marching around up there."

"I tripped over a book," Harry supplied, covering for Darren.

"Then what…" Harkat said," was that screeching… noise?"

"He knocked over Hedwig's cage," Darren said, just a little too quickly.

At that, everybody looked a little skeptical. Well, almost everybody. Harry's uncle, Vernon, looked angry that Harry dared to knock over the cage, let alone was out of his sight with a vampire. And even more so that Harry gave Darren a jacket to wear (To cover up the bandages and the ripped up shirt).

The wizards nodded at Harry and gave him two bottles of some strange potion. On one of the bottles, there was a scrap of red hair. One of the wizards came over to Darren and ripped out some of his hair with a quick, "ow" from Darren. They gave the hair to Harry, who taped it onto the second bottle.

"So the plan is that you and Harkat stay here–"Arrow explained.

"WHAT?" screeched Vernon. "I thought that only one of you was staying here. I will not have three_ freaks_ running around my house. I don't even see why–"

"Shut it Dursley!" yelled a man from the Order, who was glaring at Vernon Dursley with both of his eyes; one quite small and dark, the other an electric blue. "Unless you want Potter to go everywhere with you –and from what I've seen, you don't– you'll listen."

"Why would Harry have to go everywhere with us?" Petunia said, confused.

"Because," Vancha replied. "You need a guard too. That's why Harkat is here. If he takes that potion he'll look like Darren. But little people aren't as tough as vampires, so we put Darren with Harry–"

"Why should we get the weaker guard?" Vernon interrupted.

"You just claimed that you did not want a guard," Mr. Crepsley pointed out. "And now, you are complaining that your guard is not good enough?"

"You are less likely to be attacked," drawled another one of the wizards. "Potter is one of the biggest targets for the Dark Lord. You however," he sneered, "are no one of importance. I doubt that many of the Death Eaters know what you look like."

* * *

A little while later, the conversation finally ended. Mr. Crepsley huffed and sat on the unoccupied couch.

"Okay, Darren, go upstairs with Mrs. Dursley and borrow some of her clothes. Harkat, when Darren is in his ...um...or her...in clothes...get his clothes and change into him. When you two are done, come down here and we'll make sure you look presentable. Then the rest of us shall leave. Agreed?"

Darren nodded and grabbed the bottle of the strange liquid (the one with the red hair) and looked at it apprehensively. Harry told him how to use the potion. He just had to put in the hair in and drink a few swallows. Easy enough. But because Darren was switching genders, he would need to go to the bathroom and...change.

Darren took the liquid and took a big gulp of it. It tasted horrible! Mr. Crepsley and the others watched him and made sure that he was alright before he ran up the stairs to the bathroom. He felt horrible. His entire body was shifting and bubbling. He got some things taken away, and some things given to him. It hurt so much, he was even crying a little.

_Darren's point of view _

After a while, the pain stopped, so I called in Harry's Aunt. She walked in and stared at me skeptically, as if doubting I was really a boy moments earlier.

"Are you really that boy?" she asked, looking for a strand of black hair among the red.

"Yeah," I said sullenly. "Just give me the clothes so I can change."

She handed me the clothes and left me alone so I could change privately. I was a little nervous. Never had I imagined that the first naked girl I'd ever see would be _me. _Well… sort of me. I stripped out of my clothes, trying not to look down, and reached blindly for an article of clothing. I lost it when I saw the black bra in my hand. I dropped the satiny piece of fabric immediately

After a while, I sucked up my pride and picked the bra back up_. How on_ earth do _I put this thing on_? I thought to myself. I shoved my arms through the straps and put the cup like part over my uh… _things_. But then I realized that there was a clasp in the back that I had to fix. So I spent the next twenty minutes attempting to connect the two halves of the bra. I finally got it by taking the bra off and clasping it, and pulling the bra over my head like a shirt. But then I noticed the back of the bra was twisted up.

"This is never going to work," I mumbled, pressing my face into my tiny, delicate fingers.

After I put on the lower body clothes, like pants and stuff, I was ready to scream. I still couldn't get the damned bra on! I feel for girls now. I really feel for them.

I heard a knock on the door and Harry's voice said, "Darren, are you alright?"

"Yeah...I guess. I just can't get this on!" I said after I got over the shock of my voice. "What is everybody doing down there?" I asked. "I don't want to go down with nothing covering...my chest."

"Well, the vampires and wizards left already. They said they want to see you later and for you to be careful. But are you okay? I? could help, I mean, if I covered my eyes or something..."

"Um...sure." If that means I can get out of this thing, yes!

Harry walked in and tried to help me get the strap off, but when he got it, his foot got caught on a rug and he fell on me, knocking us both to the ground. We opened our eyes and gaped. He fell ON TOP OF ME. AS A GIRL.

Harry was about to scream when somebody did when the door opened. We looked up, I had to bend my head, and saw Harry's aunt screaming.

"GET OFF OF HER –HIM! RIGHT NOW!" Petunia screamed.

Harry complied quickly and mumbled a few words, blushing furiously. I stood up, covering myself with the bra.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Harry's aunt shrieked, her horse like face reddening with rage or embarrassment –I couldn't tell.

"What on _earth_ were you two _doing?"_ Petunia said to me once he left.

"Well I –uh um, well I couldn't get the bra on… so Harry came in to help me but uh… he kinda –well, he tripped and fell on top of me…"

She shook her head and sighed. She walked over to me, unclasped the back of the bra, twisted it back to normal, and re-clasped it. Then she fixed the strap that Harry had detached.

"That's it?" I said bewilderedly.

"Yes," she said while trying to keep her normal snooty appearance –but it was apparent she was holding back a small smile.

"Huh," I said, pulling on the rest of my clothes, but then I noticed that my hair was an uncombed mess.

I reached for a comb and attempted to run it through my hair. About halfway down, the comb got stuck. I tried pulling it out, but my hair seemed to have eaten it.

Now I seriously felt for girls. How did they get through this!

I managed to get my hair combed (ten minutes later) and left the bathroom, walking back down the stairs to find Harkat. He was still himself, so I handed him the clothes. He looked up and his eyes widened. (If that's possible!) He stuttered for a few seconds before blushing a deep gray and running with my clothes, heading to the bathroom. I smiled and went over to Harry.

"How do I look?" I asked in my girliest voice.

He laughed and said I looked fine. I smiled and sat down next to him.

Harry's aunt came in and took a hold of my hand, saying, "C'mon, I need your help with something. It's in the car, okay?"

"Um...okay?" I complied and followed her out to the car. "I'll just be a sec, hold on." She went back into the house and came out a few minutes later. "Okay, it's arranged."

I tilted my head in confusion as she began driving and asked "What is?"

"You are coming with me to the spa and Kather –or whatever his name is, is staying with Harry."

"The spa?" I gaped. "Why don't you take Harkat? He's supposed to be _your_ guard."

"Well, I can't exactly bring a teenage boy to the spa," she pointed out. "So I'm taking you instead."

"But I am a teenage boy!" I groaned –I hadn't thought this day could get any worse…

"In mind yes," she agreed. "But you _look _like a teenage girl."

I groaned and banged my head against the window. The car wasn't moving that fast. Maybe I could jump out…

But no, I couldn't. I was here for a reason, and it wouldn't be good if some Death Eaters decided to get facials today. Knowing my luck, they would be. So I sat in the car quietly, imagining all sorts of tortures I would have to go through. About fifteen minutes later, we pulled up to a salon called, _Sam and Amber's Hair and Beauty. _I glared at the cheerful sign.

We walked into the Salon, and I was assaulted by a barrage of smells. The smell of cucumber, nail-polish, and expensive perfume filled my nostrils. I saw women walking around in robes, and a few sitting in a large tub filled with mud. I was extremely confused. For Charna's sake, Why were they in _mud_? Harry's aunt walked up to the front desk, where a nicely dressed woman stood, clacking her nails on a podium.

"Welcome to Sam and Amber's Hair and Beauty," she said, showing off bleached white teeth. "What can I get for you ladies today? Our special today is a soothing, deep-tissue massage. It's half off if with a pedicure and also includes a–"

"We'll take that," Petunia said, "along with a facial."

I don't know why she included _me_. She must have either wanted me to suffer –or she was trying to keep up a good appearance. Probably both.

The person smiled and guided us over to a room. She opened the door and held it open for us. We walked in and she gave us each a robe and told us to undress into these. I was so pissed off. She wants me to get out of my clothes? I just spent over half an hour getting INTO them! Harry's aunt smiled at me and helped. After I was changed into the robe, the lady came back in and took us to another room. In there, there were two tables, sitting in the middle of the room innocently. She told me to get on one and put my head on the front where a neck thingy was and adjusted my robe so that my back was bare.

I warily climbed onto the table and waited for the torture to be over. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. It nearly worked –the table was actually kinda comfy. But the sound of heavy footsteps woke me up.

"DA!" a loud, deep voice barked. "HALLO LITTLE GIRL. MY NAME IS OLAF."

I turned and faced my worst nightmare. A huge –like bigger than Arrow huge– man was standing behind me, cracking his knuckles.

"DON'T WORRY" he shouted –it seemed that this man only had one volume level. "OLAF WON'T HURT YOU, LITTLE PRINCESS-A."

I smacked my head onto the table, hoping the force would knock me out. Sadly it didn't. He began massaging my back. As a half-vampire, I could stand a lot of pain, but when the man's large knuckles began kneading into my back, I couldn't help but wince.

"YOU HAVE LOT'S OF STRESS, DA?" he said.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I mumbled under my breath.

"OLAF FIX THAT FOR YOU, PRINCESS-A" he shouted, pressing harder on the knots.

_Kill me now_… I thought to myself.

I gritted my teeth and tried to stand the pain. Even in my trials I had never faced this much pain before. Olaf kept talking about how much stress I had on my muscles and what I could do to improve them like taking some time off or something. I didn't talk the whole way through; I just tried to focus on not screaming.

The worst part was whenever he massaged my lower back, which tickled for some reason. I screamed and began to jump up, but then I remembered that I now have more chest than I used to, so I body slammed back onto the table. I received strange looks from everybody around and I groaned.

I just wanted to die, was that so much to ask for?

Several agonizing minutes later, the massage finished. I thanked the gods that it was only an hour long session. But next I had to get a pedicure. Nothing could be worse than the massage though… right?

* * *

I changed my mind whenever I reached the chair from hell. It was set on a demo massage mode, and to my bruised back, every bump hurt like hell. A woman came and began filling the foot bath with steaming water. A few minutes later she told me to stick my feet in.

"Charna's guts!" I yelled when my feet slid into the water, which cause me to receive even more strange looks than before.

It felt like I had just stuck my feet into a pot of boiling water. I thought that the pedicure couldn't get much worse, but then a lady came and began scrubbing my feet. It didn't hurt, but it tickled so badly. I jerked my foot out of the woman's grasp, splashing the near boiling water on both of us. The woman sputtered stupidly and grabbed my foot and held it down. She continued the torturous scrub, cleaning both of my feet.

After she finished, she attempted to clip my nails. But there was one problem; my nails were still vampire hard, meaning that her clippers couldn't cut through the thick nail. She cursed and gave me a strange look. Harry's aunt kept glancing at me and I thought that she was going to jump over the table and murder me or something.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled at the woman. She stuck her nose back up in the air and turned back to her own manicure.

I rolled my eyes and told the person at my feet to just skip my feet. She rolled her eyes and asked what color I wanted on my nails. I looked at the nail polish they had and asked if I was allowed to get two. She said yes and I picked out two colors that I thought would make people laugh.

She eyes me very suspiciously, and then added the colors, switching back in forth between the two colors. Then she directed me to another chair and told me to put my feet inside the contraption that was located in front of it. She flipped a switch and a loud whirring noise came from the machine. Mrs. Dursley wasn't quite done with her pedicure, so I waited in silence as the machine dried the polish on my toes. Petunia joined me a few minutes later and asked me how I liked the salon so far.

"I feel bad for girls now," I replied.

"Surely it wasn't that bad," she said. "The massage should have felt nice enough."

"Sure," I replied.

"HALLO PRINCESS-A," said a voice from behind me. "I AM HERE TO VAX YOUR EYEBROWS AND GIVE YOU THE BIG FACIAL TREATMENT."

"Vax my eyebrows?" I said, fearing that a new torture was beginning.

"DA," he replied. "WILL ONLY HURT FOR A SECOND."

"I think I'm fine," I said to the beefy man. "I just got my eyebrows vaxed last week."

"OLAF VILL MAKE YOU VERY PRETTY, PRINCESS-A," he said, ignoring my comment.

He dragged me over to yet another chair and sat me down. Then he dabbed a bit of hot looking fluid onto a strip of paper. He walked back over to me and stuck the strip in between my eyes.

"What are you doing–" I began to yell, but it was too late.

He had already ripped the paper off, yanking the hair from my eyebrows out. It took all my power not to scream. Apparently the torture wasn't over; because he pulled out another piece of paper and covered it in what I guessed was hot wax. I was prepared this time, but I still winced when my eyebrows were ripped out. Three papers later, my eyes were watering from the pain.

"IT WAZ NOT THAT BAD!" He told me as I got the tears out of my eyes. "YOU VILL NOT LIKE IT VHEN WE DO ZE LEGS." He muttered under his breath, in a slightly softer shout.

"NEXT VE ARE DOING ZE CUCUMBER TREATEMENT. COME VITH ME."

I followed him after a moment's hesitation. We went into this room where a bunch of ladies had creamy green masks over their faces and cucumbers on their eyes. I stared at the strange women for a few minutes, until Olaf came and guided me over to a table where more of the green cream stuff was sitting, along with a few more cucumbers.

"You're not going to–" I began saying, but was cut off when Olaf smeared the green mixture on my face.

He dabbed it around my face, everywhere except for my eyes. Then he sat me into another chair and placed a slice of cucumber over each of my eyes. I heard him walk away and I sighed with relief. But then a few minutes later, I heard his heavy footsteps approaching my chair.

"NOW I VILL VAX YOUR LEGS," he announced, placing what could only be another wax paper on my leg.

I dug my nails into the arms of my chair and braced myself for the pain that was sure to come. He waited for the wax to cool a bit and the ripped the paper from my leg.

"AHH!" I screamed, but choked when a cucumber fell into my mouth.

I had just managed to get the cucumber dislodged from my throat when Olaf came back in. He was carrying another wax paper. I opened my mouth to plead with him, but he slapped the sheet on my other leg before I could say anything. The pain was just as bad, if not worse this time. I had been set on fire, I've ridden down an ice cold tunnel of doom, and I've had my thumb cut off. But none of that had brought tears to my eyes. I don't think anything could have been worse than this. I don't know why males say that they can take more pain, this, THIS WAS PAIN. I had never hated something so badly!

I want to see Mika get HIS legs vax-waxed. I would pay money to see that. But I would definitely pay more to see Mr. Crepsley get his eyebrows waxed. THAT would be funny.

Anyway, after he did the font of my legs, he picked them up and did the back. I started to wonder how long the potion lasted. If I changed into a boy when I'm getting something I actually like, I will scream and make Harry do it when I get home. He's the reason I got here in the first place.

I started to relax after he finished my legs and tried to swallow the tears before they came out of my eyes. My thoughts went from what I wanted to do tonight, to what I could do tonight. Maybe I could meet the _real _Ginny Weasley. Maybe Harry and me could go somewhere slightly manly, so I could try to redeem myself. I went over the different options in my head.

We left the salon a few minutes later. Harry's aunt hadn't gotten_ her _legs waxed. I was grumbling the whole way to the car. Petunia was obviously holding back a derisive laugh as she watched me hobble to the car. I scowled at the woman the whole way home.

* * *

Harry tried not to laugh as I told him about my trip to the salon. The potion wore off a short while after, leaving me wearing woman's clothing. I noticed with horror that my toes were still painted an unsightly combination of orange and green. Harkat refused to give me back my regular clothes, so Harry loaned me some of his –after several minutes of teasing. We decided to go to the wizard's pub, The Leaky Cauldron. I didn't take the potion this time –we were meeting the actual Weasleys there.

Around dinnertime, Arthur Weasley picked the two of us up. He then Apparated (Which felt like squeezing through a straw) us to the pub. I looked around the pub. This was just the pick-me up that I needed. I met the real Ginny, who delighted in my tale about my spa trip. We ordered dinner and a few butter beers.

A few seconds after our dinner came in, the vampires ran –literally–t hrough the door and tried to hide under the tables. I was about to question why, but all of a sudden, the door slammed open and a bunch of girls came in. They were all wearing shirt that said "I 3 Larten" or "I 3 Vancha" There were even some that said "I 3 Evra". I blinked a few times and then lowered my head so the I 3 Darren's couldn't see me. The fangirls charged at the vampires and I laughed. Only three of them stayed back. Two of them were wearing "I 3 Steve" Shirts and one was wearing "I 3 Larten." I scrunched my eyebrows until Mr. Crepley ordered up to behave like the civilized fangirl of his.

I laughed and started eating again until Harry looked up and froze. All of a sudden, I heard nothing. Then some laughs.

I turned my head slowly and saw that two girls were wearing my name on their shirt… and they had just spotted me.

"If I were you," Harry whispered at me, smiling. "I would run as fast as I could. Even if that meant tripping in your heels."

I managed to fit in all of the clothes that Harry let me borrow. Except his shoes. I was still stuck in four inch heels.

I scowled and got up. "Do I get a head start?"

They nodded. "Three seconds."

I shrugged and pulled off my heels. "Well, then. Let's do this."

All of the fangirls squealed. The Steve ones looked like they wanted to kill me, the Larten ones looked like they wanted to hug me, Vancha's ones looked like they could teach me how to fight like their 'savior', Evra's looked like they just saw a very close friend and mine...they looked like they wanted to freaking dominate me or something. I took off running and the rest –except for the civil one– chased after me screaming.

I never realized how fast girls could run until that night. Somehow, one of the girls managed to pin me down. The other's joined us gleefully.

"So girls," the short girl who had me pinned. "What should we do with him?"

"I don't know, Tiger," said a Larten fangirl with honey blonde hair. "What do you think?"

"Why don't we go to the spa?" Tiger replied, with a huge grin on her face.

**End**


End file.
